Natblida Melanie
by Kmo365
Summary: 15 years after waking up from cryo sleep everyones lives have changed. Melanie the daughter of Octavia is learning what it is like to be a Natblida and future Heda.
1. Chapter 1: Lessons

Melanie rolled her eyes, this class was so boring and it was the last thing she wanted to be doing right now. Looking at the clock she realized that she still had 20 minutes left before she could go for a ride. She began to daydream about riding Trikova but was brought back to reality when she heard, "Hod op, Melaine, komba hi beja." (Stop, Melaine, come back please)

Melanie turned her attention back to Niylah, what had her teacher been saying? "Moba, Seda?" (I'm sorry, Teacher) Niylah gave her a look that said she was unimpressed. "We are learning about the unrest when Skaikru arrived on Earth. You need to stay with us ok, taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au." (If you fall behind, you get left behind)

Melanie nodded and tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. At the end of class the students grabbed their bags and left the class. Melanie was walking out when she heard a girl behind her say, "She's right you know, if you don't pay attention you won't learn our history." Melanie turned and looked at her friend, "Dison laik son swima op ona rein." (This is a waste of time). It was Daria's turn to roll her eyes, "You know that that's not true. Our history is not a waste of time and we need to learn it to do better."

"I know" Melanie said with a sigh, "But I already hear all the history at home from my family. I know all about the unrest when Skaikru arrived." Melanie replied. "Yea your parents were there, I know some from mom but my dad wasn't there. I need class to learn it like some of the others." Daria replied trying to make Melanie understand that not everyone had the same knowledge she did.

"Ai get em in" (I know) Melanie responded. "Gonasleng beja" (English please) Daria asked, her Trig was not as good as Melanie's. "Sorry, sometimes I forget that your parents don't speak Trig at home." Melanie said before asking, "Want to go for a ride before dinner?" Daria nodded and they ran off to the crater.


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrations

Melanie walked in the door, "Hei"(Hi) she said loudly. From the other room she heard, "Hei, ha ma oso gada?" (Hi, how's my girl doing?) her mother asked as she came around the corner. Melanie replied, "Nou foto, nomon"(Not bad, mom) she smiled at her mother. "Hei Octavia." Daria said with a smile at Melanie's mother. "Hei Daria, your parents should be here soon" Octavia replied. Daria nodded in reply. "We will be eating dinner as soon as everyone gets here. Why don't you go upstairs and get changed."

The girls nodded and went up to Melanie's room. Melanie picked up her two dresses and handed one to Daria. Dresses were rarely worn and Melanie was lucky she had two. The girls were the same age and the same size so they shared clothes often. "I'm so excited everyone is coming for dinner tonight, I hardly ever get to see Ethan and Heda anymore." Melanie said. "Yea because having Heda at dinner is a natural occurrence for you." Daria said jokingly. "She's is married to my brother so it's not that weird." Melanie said sticking out her tongue mockingly Daria. They both laughed and finished getting changed.

By the time they had gone back downstairs Melanie's dad Ryloah was home and a few others had arrived. Daria's parents Raven and Miles (Shaw), Niylah, Clarke and Bellamy, and their son Jake who was two years younger than the girls. Jordan and Gaia arrived after a few minutes with their twins William and Hannah who were seven years old. Followed by, John and Emori and their son Otan who was eight years old. Abby and Marcus arrived with Charmaine and Paxton and their daughter Hope who was three years older than Melanie. Last to arrive was Ethan and Madi (Heda) who was deep in discussion Indra. Today was the 15 year anniversary of their arrival to their new home.

Once everyone was there and had headed out to the back area Octavia began the evening, "Monin, thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate the anniversary of our arrival here 15 years ago. Now let's all eat because I know your hungry! Oso don hod op feva, yo na jomp in!" She said and everyone sat down to eat. (Welcome… We have waited forever, you may begin!)

Melanie was seated next to Ethan and Madi, "It's been so long since you have been over for dinner Ethan, when are you coming home for a visit again?" Melanie whined to Ethan. "Mel you know we are busy, Heda has a lot going on right now, as do I with the council." Ethan replied but saw the sad look on her face. "How about I meet you after lessons tomorrow and we can go for a ride."Melanie smiled and hugged her brother, "I would love that!" Madi leaned over listening to their conversation, "A ride, would you mind if I tagged along. It's been ages since I spend quality time with Louwoda!" Melanie smiled, "Of course, I miss spending time with you both!" She turned back to her plate and continued eating.

Ethan turned to Madi, "Are you sure you can go? I thought you had the meeting about the border tomorrow afternoon?"

Madi's smile faltered, "I know Ethan, I will figure it out. I need some time for me too. Mel is right I haven't spent time with her or our families in too long." Ethan quieted his voice, "You're Heda, yu sou laik kongeda-de. If you miss this meeting." (You are the coalition) Ethan paused before continuing in a whisper, "Em mebi na teik oso kongeda au, ste kefa." (It could kill our coalition, be careful.) Madi looked at Ethan's worried face but knew she was strong, "Nou tel ai op ha ai na teik ai hana ogud." (Don't tell me how to do my job.) They both turned back to their meals knowing they would continue talking at home, here was not the time to argue.

After dinner everyone got up and they went to the city center. Here there was a big celebration with everyone in attendance. The party would last all night but to begin Heda would address the people. Ethan stood in front of the people. Many had arrived early and were sitting catching up with friends. "Gyon op gon Heda" (Stand up for the Commander) he motioned for them to rise.

Once everyone was standing Madi moved the the front, "Beja, oso hit choda op nat, kom tona gou fou nau, ona disha presh sintaim. 15 years ago we came here to begin again. Earth was in ruin and our wars are partly to blame. After spending years in space we found a home here. We pledged to do better, to be better. We have made peace with the creatures of this planet and we will do everything in our power to continue our peaceful ways of existence. Erthakru, yu hou kamp roun hir ona brana houd. Mochof!" (Please, we come together tonight as we have countless times before on this holy day… Earthkru, your home is here in this new world, thank you!" The people cheered for their commander then music began everyone began dancing.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Time

The next morning Melanie peeked her head around the corner to find her mother sitting at the table, "Nomon, do you have a minute?" (Mom). Octavia looked up at her daughter nodding, "Sha" (Yes) she replied motioning to the seat. They both sat down, "Sochu, strikon?" (What's up, little one)

Melanie took a breath before beginning, "I want to talk to you about lessons. I know that I need to learn about our culture, our past, our present, and our languages. But, I have already learned so much of that here at home. You, dad, Clarke and Bellamy, and even Ethan and Heda have taught me so much. I have always taken more lessons and been ahead of the other kids. Why do I have to go to lessons with them?"

Octavia's took a deep breath breath before replying, "You have to go because that is the councils decision." Melanie was confused, Octavia held up a hand to stop her from talking, "Let me finish. You are the only natblida to be born since we have left Earth. Your father was a grounder who had a natblida in his family. He has passed on the blood of the commanders to you. On Earth natblida would have been taken from their parents at a young age and raised in Polis, the capital, under the guidance of Heda and the fleimkepa. As you are the only natblida we asked the council if you could be raised at home and taught everything you would need to know in order to ascend. You are fluent in both English and Trig and are learning the language of the creatures here. You have learned all the history we can teach you. You are a skilled fighter and rider. Should the day come that Heda falls you will be able to ascend. Do you understand?"

Melanie nodded and thought for a moment before asking, "So I'll be Heda?" in a shaky voice. Octavia nodded, "We knew the day would come when you would get bored with lessons and already knowing most of what you were learning. I will tell you that when the hot season comes, your education will change. You will take lessons from only Heda and the council. You will begin to learn about how we have made peace and the alliance with the creatures of this planet, and how we will keep it. One day, it will be your job to continue our peace."

Mel nodded as the truth began to set in. One day she would be in charge and be responsible for her people. Hearing a "Hei" from the door she closed her eyes, "Thats Ethan and Heda. We're going for a ride." She got up but before she could walk away Octavia pulled her into a hug. They stayed there for a moment until they heard Ethan's voice again in the hallway.

"We are in here." said Octavia and they pulled apart. She looked up and smiled as her son came around the corner. "Hei, ha yu?" (Hi, how are you). He came over and gave her a hug, letting go he shrugged, "I've been better." He and Madi has been up late fighting but he didn't want to talk about that right now. With a smile he turned to Mel, "Madi says sorry but she is unable to make it today. She had a meeting that is lasting longer than she thought." Mel nodded but was too quiet for her normal response. Noticing this, in a low voice Octavia said, "I told her Ethan." Ethan slowly looked from his mother to his sister. No other explanation was needed, "Mel you know?" he said in disbelief.

Melanie nodded, "I was complaining about lessons and how I already knew everything I was learning so Nomon told me. I don't know what to say." she paused then went on, "I mean, I knew I was a natblida but I never really thought about what that would mean. I knew natblida became the commanders and it would be a possibility one day. But I didn't know that I was the only one. It's kind of a big responsibility."

Octavia knew that the conversation was not over but that everyone needed some time to think before they continued, "We can finish talking later. Go, have a good ride. Let me know who wins!" They both looked at her with a smile and turned toward the door.

Hi everyone, please leave a comment and let me know what you think so far!


	4. Chapter 4: The Race

Ethan and Melanie walked in silence toward the crater. They were both lost in thought about what they had just heard. Ethan was surprised that Octavia had told Melanie without the family being present but, it was her decision.

Melanie on the other hand, was still in shock of finding out that she was the only Natblida and that she would be commander one day. As they walked she looked around. She felt like she was seeing her home differently. She listened to a conversation between two people about a trade problem and she tried to think about how she would solve the problem.

One of the traditions that Lexa had started was to meet with her subjects and ask them to share problems they were having. She would then help them solve the problem or make a decision for them that was fair. Madi had learned about this from Clark and the flame so she had continued this when they had formed their settlement on the ground. Melanie knew that she would keep this tradition to help her people.

They reached the pen where the cherion were kept. Cherion were a two legged creature with a broad back and long neck. They were ridden similarly to horses by the creatures of this planet. When Earthkru had formed their settlement they had learned to ride them as well.

Melanie clicked her tongue and her cherion Trikova, meaning shadow, came over to her. Trikova bent her long neck down and seemed to wrap it around Melanie as she hugged her.

After the light blanket saddle was attached Melanie and Ethan set out heading down into the crater. Here there were places to ride and practice different skills. Much of the planet was rocky ground and had cliff style walls. The cherions were capable of climbing the walls. When a rider was skilled enough at rising on the ground, they began to practice climbing the walls while riding. Melanie was one of the best riders and she enjoyed spending time with Trikova.

Today Melanie and Ethan were going to race up one of the harder walls of the crater. People who had been riding stopped to watch their race up the wall. Melanie looked over at Ethan with a smile, "You still have time to back out." Ethan smirked, "Yea right, nowe!" (never) he replied.

They both looked to the man who opened the gate to the wall in front of them. He help up his arm and they got ready. Dropping his arm to start the race they nugged their cherions forward at a run.

Melanie focused on subtly shifting her weight at Trikova bounced up the rocks at the bottom.

As they reached the wall she leaned forward keeping her balance as the clawed feet gripped the the edges of the rocks. Glancing to her left she could see Ethan slightly behind her scaling the wall. She whispered, "Ste yuj, Trikova, ste yuj!" (Stay strong, stay strong). She noticed a part of the wall that looked better just to her right a nudged Trikova that way. Melanie and Trikova rounded the top of the crater and looking back she could not see Ethan yet. "Sha!" (yes!) she shouted and turned Trikova around to watch Ethan exit the crater.

A moment later they surfaced over the edge and came up alongside Melanie.

Ethan shook his head. "Clearly I have been spending too much time in meetings and not enough time riding. You seemed to jump ahead about half way up."

Melanie shrugged. "There was an easy spot so I guided that way. I have been practicing looking for those lately instead of just going up."

Ethan nodded. "Well I can say that I think you could now beat Octavia and any of the Ingranrona if you were racing." Melanie smiled. Octavia was one of the best riders other and those who had ground up in the Ingranrona clan, the plains riders. They had been the first to learn and master riding the cherion. They were the best riders and beating them would be a great accomplishment.

They both turned their cherions and walked them along the top of the crater. Melanie saw Ethan looking at her with a serious face, "Nomon would never say it but she is worried about you becoming Heda."

Melanie was surprised. "Why?" she asked.

"You have learned about Praimfaya and why we had to go underground for 6 years." Melelaine nodded. "You know that Octavia became Osleya and led our people into the bunker. She saved Ryloah and so many others that day. She was a warrior not a leader, but over the next few years she had to do a lot to keep our people alive." He paused before saying, "She had a hard time when we were finally freed from the bunker. She didn't want to give up the power she had gained and so she hurt our people. She took away their choices so they would have to follow her. Many people still remember that and so she is afraid that they will not give you a fair chance as a commander."

Melanie understood. "It must be hard for her having a natblida as a child. She had the power of a leader but she was not a natblida and so they would never follow her truly right?" she asked.

Ethan nodded encouraged that Melanie had understood what he was trying to tell her. "It's hard on her yes. But mostly, she doesn't want her actions and choices to hurt you when you become commander. She cares for you and knows that the job will already be hard enough without a lack of support from your people."

Mel looked at him with confidence. "Well then, I guess it's up to me to let the people know me and my character between now and when I become commander so there will be no problems." She smiled and pushed Trikova into a run.

Ethan's POV

Ethan shook his head with a smile, one day she would be a force to be reckoned with. He urged his mount into a run to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5: Skaikru History

Melanie had a new found appreciation for her lessons when she left her house the next morning. Now that she knew that she was to be the next commander she wanted to be the best she could. Part of being commander was helping her people so she decided that since she knew about what they were learning instead of daydreaming she would help her friends learn. She arrived early for the lessons and took out her notebook.

She had also decided to keep a journal like the first commander had and she wanted to start writing it now to share the journey of becoming a commander. She began writing in English talking about the conversations she had shared with her mother and Ethan. They were the beginning of her story.

As she was writing Niylah walked into the room. She looked surprised to find Melanie sitting there already. "Melanie, you're early." she said.

"Hei Seda, I know I am never early" Melanie replied with a smile. Then she bit her lip. "Seda" she said in a more quiet voice. "I'm sorry for how I have been acting in your lessons. You are my teacher and I should have shown you more respect."

Niylah was very confused but decided to accept this apology, "Thank you for your honesty Melanie. How would you like to help me with the lesson today? I take it you know about the sickness that swept over the Skaikru camp before our first attack?" Melanie nodded, "Good, then I will call on you to help me explain."

"Sha, Seda." (Yes, teacher) Melanie said as Niylah went back to setting up the room for the day.

Candle's were placed around the room making it bright and inviting. Being underground the room had very little natural light. Melanie went back to writing and had just finished her first entry when everyone else showed up for the lesson. Like Niylah they were surprised to see Melanie was already present and alert.

Daria sat down with a smirk. "Chon yu bilaik?" (Who are you?) she joked to Melanie.

Melanie stuck out her tongue. "Shof op." (Be quiet) Melanie said smiling too. "I know I'm never early for class."

"Early?" Daria said raising her eyebrows in surprise before continuing, "You're never on time. And you never look like you want to be here. What changed?"

Melanie noticed Seda trying to get their attention "I'll tell you later." she whispered and turned her attention to Niylah.

"Today we are going to begin talking about the first attack on Skaikru. Now when battles on the ground occured what did Trigedakru sometimes do to soften the battle field?" Niylah asked.

Melanie raised her hand and was called on. "Trigedakru would send a sickness to their enemies. They would infect someone and send them to the village. Anyone who came in contact would get sick. Some people could die from exposure, however, most would be sick for about two days then get better. Trigedakru would attack once they believed that the majority of the people would be sick and unable to fight. That is how they would win."

"Mochof Melanie, so does anyone know how Trigedakru used this with Skaikru?" (thank you) Niylah asked.

Again Melanie raised her hand but so did Jake and Niylah called on him, "My mom said that they sent it with a prisoner into the camp and infected most of Skaikru."

Niylah nodded and called on Melanie who had raised her hand again. "The prisoner was John Murphy. He had been banished from the camp but had been caught by Trikru. They tortured him for information then infected him with the sickness and sent him back to the camp. Octavia found him outside the camp wall and with the help of a few others they brought him inside. The boys who helped her were the first to fall ill. Octavia was immune to the sickness so she helped treat those who got sick." Melanie said remembering what her mother had told her.

"Yes, did infecting Skaikru with the sickness help Trikru fight against them?" Niylah asked.

Daria's hand went up and Niylah called on her. "No, Skaikru built a bomb from hydrazine my mom collected from a drop ship that crashed a few days earlier. Even though she was sick my mom went to a bridge and planted the bomb. Jasper shot at the bomb and blew up the bridge stopping Trikru from crossing. Skaikru was able to get over the sickness before the actual attack happened at their camp." Daria said with pride for her mom.

Niylah nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Yes, Trikru lost good warriors that day because they were unaware of the technology, as in the bombs, that Skaikru possessed." She looked around at her students before continuing, "So what have you learned from this lesson?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Melanie raised her hand. "Don't underestimate the knowledge and technology of your enemies. Just because you have fought before or think you know their strategies, you will never be fully prepared. People learn and grow so does their knowledge and understanding. Every time you fight a war both sides will have learned new lessons and skills to help them. Be careful yet unyielding in your plans." Melanie said.

Niylah regarded her for a moment, she would never have expected such an insightful response from this twelve year old girl. She looked around at the others. "Would anyone like to add to Melanie's response?" Niylah asked. Everyone shook their head, she had done well summarizing the lesson. "No, very well then you are dismissed. I will see you this afternoon." Everyone stood and thanked Niylah for the lesson as they headed outside to go train in the practice courts until it was time for lunch.

As Melanie walked past Niylah reached out to stop her for a moment. "Melanie will meet you outside Daria." she said as the girl stopped as well. Once they were alone she asked, " So that was a much different class, I was surprised at how much you seemed to understand considering you are normally daydreaming."

"I'm sorry again Seda. I often daydream in class because I have learned a lot about the history from my family. I get extra lessons in the afternoon from my mom and dad so I have not been as excited to learn about it again here. That's no excuse for being disrespectful of your time and teachings though." she said. She was truly was sorry for the way she had been acting in class.

Niylah was surprised she didn't know that Melanie was not listening because she had already learned the history. "So why change your behavior now?" She asked curious to know.

Melanie thought for a moment, she did not want to tell her about being Heda. "I decided it was unfair to you and that if I was here then I should use my time more wisely." she said, hoping the woman would accept the answer.

Niylah supressed a smile it was clear that Melanie had not thought about her actions before now. "Well I look forward to our lesson later." She nodded toward the door. Melanie nodded and with a quiet thank you, she left the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Gaia and Indra were waiting for them when they reached the training pits. Quickly the students set down their bags and lined up in front of the two women. Gaia was normally their fighting teacher so having Indra, who was in charge of the commanders army, here was new Melanie spent a lot of time training with both women so this was a pleasant surprise. However, none of the other students got extra practice with Indra and were nervous about showing their skills.

"Today we are going to spend the first half of the lesson sparing with a partner. The second half of the lesson, we will be practicing with other weapons. Pair up." Gaia said and they all rush off to get their sparring swords.

After coming to Rellion their new home, Earthkru had limited their use of guns. This had come in the wake of trying to do better. Using a sword and other weapons required more thought before use and so it would require the person to think before they acted.

Melanie took her sword and took up the beginning stance across from Hope. They were two best fighters and were partnered together for most drills. Today sparing would be freestyle so that Indra could see how much they had advanced since she had last come to their lesson.

Melanie lunged forward beginning the fight. She had been taught that it was always better to attack than to defend. The two girls fought for a while before Hope finally gave her the opening she needed to end the fight. Indra had watched most of their fight. With a nod of approval of their progress she moved on to watch the other fights. Gaia then spent the next twenty minutes sparing with each of them and correcting their skills.

For the second half of the lesson they each chose a weapon they were less proficient with to practice. Melanie took a set of knives and went over to a target where she could practice throwing. She was just beginning to learn how to throw during her evening lessons with her dad. She took a moment to feel the weight of the knife and place it properly in her hand. Raising her arm she flicked her wrist and sent the knife flying toward the target. The knife hit to the left but solidly stayed in the target.

"You let your wrist turn in as you let go of the knife. Your original position would have been a perfect throw. Hold your wrist steady as the knife leaves your hand." Melanie had not noticed Indra standing behind her as she had been focusing on the knife. She jumped a bit as she heard her speak but listened carefully. Turning around she tried again. She felt the weight of her knife and its placement in her hand. Again she lifted her arm, holding her wrist steady, she threw the knife. This time it was almost perfectly in the center of the target and holding fast. "Good, now do it ten more times so your mind will remember the placement of your wrist." Melanie nodded and thanked Indra as she walked off to work with the others.

At the end of the lesson Melanie had only had one knife bounce without sticking to the target. All of her following throws had landed in the middle once she had corrected her wrist. She was very pleased with how she did and couldn't wait to show off progress that night. She put away her knife set and grabbed her bag waiting for Daria.

Daria rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as she picked up her bag. "Clearly I need extra practice in archery. It took me five minutes to find the arrows that missed the target." She said. Melanie bit her lip trying not to laugh at how dramatic she was being. "Not that you noticed" Daria commented with a smirk, "You got lots of attention today, Indra watched you even when she was watching other people, she still had an eye on you. How did you get her attention?" There was a hint of jealousy in Daria's voice but mostly curiosity. Before Melanie could reply Daria kept going, "Actually, what's up with you today, not only did you get her attention but you were also focused and sharing in History." Now she was really curious and expected an honest answer from Melanie.

Stopping to look at her friend Melanie made the choice to tell her the truth. She didn't think she could do this alone and wanted someone to share it with. Besides, Daria was her best friend and she would never forgive her if she lied to her, "I know, it's been a weird day. Come eat at my house and I'll tell you all about it." Daria smiled and replied, "Deal." and they ran toward Melanie's home.


End file.
